The invention relates to an anti-skidding device for tired, particularly pneumatic-tired vehicle wheels when used on ice and snow.
In addition to snow chains, winter tires or so-called adhesive tires are used in winter when vehicles are driving on snow-covered inclines or gradients. Snow chains are not very popular because it is often difficult to apply them to the vehicle tires and because they must be driven in such a way that the road surface is not damaged, i.e. the snow chains have to be removed on the dry road surface portions following the snow or ice-covered portions. In addition, when travelling on dry road surfaces, snow chains are subject to considerable wear and do not permit travelling at high speeds. Snow chains and adhesive tires are often not available, particularly when roads are covered with ice and at short notice, e.g. when the icy surfaces are produced by drizzle or spray falling onto the frozen road surfaces. In addition, it is not always possible to use spiked tires.
Besides snow chains and adhesive tires, starting aids are known, but they are no substitute for snow chains and adhesive tires. These starting aids, which are constituted by clamp straps mounted on the tires, merely assist in moving the vehicle a short distance out of snow or slush.